This invention involves a tool holder and more specifically a tool holder and storage device which interfits and hangs over the rim of a bucket equipped with a handle.
For carpenters and other tradesman, it is necessary to carry a wide variety of tools to and from the work site each day. It is also desirable to have those tools readily available in an organized fashion for use at the work site. One of the common devices utilized by carpenters and other tradesman are plastic five gallon buckets that are typically empty containers that originally contained paste or paint. The buckets are used to carry spare parts and various fastening devices either in small boxes or in bulk. One answer has been to pile the tools into the bucket on top of the small parts but this is totally unsatisfactory from an organization and use standpoint. The other alternative is to carry a separate tool box together with a bucket with the small parts and fasteners in the bucket. That is also inconvenient and is a considerable additional bother to carry.
A number of varying devices have been provided to carry tools such as the belt with pockets as well as various kinds of tool chests, but none of the devices satisfy the above needs and attain the objects described hereinbelow.